


Aftermath

by allfireburns



Category: Serenity (2005), Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Crossover, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are just a few of the images we've recorded..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

They've watched the broadcast over and over. Matt saved it to his computer, which Danny finds... a little morbid, even if it is natural, and habit by now. Matt keeps getting to the words "We meant it for the best", turning it off, starting it over again.

_"These are just a few of the images we've recorded..."_

"Matt," Danny says softly, and rests his hand on Matt's shoulder. "You've gotta stop this, you can't-"

"Danny, if you tell me to turn it off, I swear I'll kill you with my hands."

Danny hesitates, then raises his hands in surrender, backing out of the room. Matt leans forward, resting his chin on his hands, and watches the hologram again. The tears in her eyes, her shaking voice... He barely remembers not to reach out to her, it's just a hologram.

_"There's a million people here, and they all just let themselves die."_

She's not quite the girl he loved, before she left. She's grown up, more than a little, but she always had that courage, that stubborn ability to stand in the face of the most horrible things and still have faith. And they'd fought before she left, and she'd gone anyway, and he'd thought the whole time she'd just vanished, stopped speaking to him... he never thought to ask, never thought to question...

_"I won't live to report this, but people have to know."_

The gun clenched in her hand, a growl, a scream...

Matt reached over, at last, to turn it off, closing his eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry."


End file.
